Don't Hate Me For Doing This
by Pwnguin
Summary: Ryan runs away after being forced to move again. Sharpay has to deal with the fact that he might not come back. Troy and Gabriella go on a search to find Sharpay. Ryan/OC and slight Troy/Gabriella
1. Promise Me?

**Don't Hate Me For Doing This...**

Chapter One: Promise Me?

Sharpay stared at the scrap of notebook paper in her hand. How could one little scrap of paper ruin her whole life? She watched tears land on the paper, making the note harder to read. It didn't matter what it said, what mattered was that she might never see her brother again. Her brother, her best friend.

_Sharpay, _

_I can't live this life anymore. I have to go out and do what I dreamed of my whole life, being a professional singer.Don't hate me for doing this, it was something I had to do.I would've taken you along, but I knew you wouldn't want to. Sometimes you have to break promises, I guess. Tell Mom I'm sorry. Tell Gabby and Troy to keep up the good work and continue singing. And Sharpay, I'm sorry about every fight we've had. Try to remember me as big brother who always split the last ice cream bar with you. Not the brother who got mad at you for being the drama queen you are. And who hit you yesterday for reasons I can' t remember. Shine like the star you are._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

Life at home wasn't exactly the best. Sharpay understood why he had left. But she wished she could come along. Not to be a star, but to be with her brother. She remembered that one last time they annouced the next move. To a town called Albequerque. 7th grade...a late summer day...

_"We're moving AGAIN?!" Sharpay screamed at her mother. She nodded, "Robert has decided to go his seperate ways." This was the third time. Third time their mother had to divorce their stepdad. Third time to move to another town with strangers. Sharpay burst into tears and ran to her room. Ryan watched her miserable face. He knocked on the door, "Shar?" _

_"Go away."_

_Ryan ignored it. He stepped right in and sat on the bed with her. _

_"We'll be fine. One more move won't hurt."_

_Sharpay ignored his reply. _

_"Where's our real dad?" she asked through tears._

_"I don't know. But we're gonna find him some day and stay with him forever."_

_Sharpay smiled. "That would be nice. How can you be so positive about this?"_

_"I don't know Sharpay. I don't know."_

Sharpay remembered that night they found out it would happen again. Moving after staying nearly 5 years in Albequerque...

_"You're stupid! Shut UP! Just SHUT UP!" _

_Their step dad, Arthur, screamed at their helpless mother. Ryan and Sharpay watched quietly in the hallway. _

_"If you think I'm so stupid, THEN LEAVE!!!" _

_They watched the fury in her eyes they had never seen before. He looked at her as if he were to hit her. But he just walked toward the door, left the house, and slammed it shut. Their mother sighed. She noticed the twins. They ducked into the hall. _

_"Pack up your stuff. We're leaving." _

_Ryan and Sharpay nodded quietly and headed into Ryan's room._

_"I can't stand this. We can't move again. I just got used to Albequerque." Ryan said furiously and kicked his bed._

_Sharpay nodded and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to think._

_"Some day Sharpay, we are going to run away and leave. Stay in that one place forever."_

_"Sounds nice, Ryan. But I'm going to stay with Mom. Maybe after high school."_

_"What are you talking about?! We can't stay. She'll just get hurt by another jerk and then we'll have to move again. I am not going to live like that."_

_Sharpay didn't answer. Would Ryan really run away like that? _

_"We'll survive. You and I can go into the music business. We're a great team, Shar. We'll make enough money to live."_

_Sharpay stayed quiet._

_"Shar, promise me you'll come."_

_She didn't answer._

_"Shar?"_

_Sharpay looked up at Ryan._

_"Okay. Promise."_


	2. Will I Regret This?

Chapter 2: Will I Regret This?

Ryan stared at the road ahead. His car wasn't going to go very far. And it was dark. Pitch black. His headlights were barely working. He wondered what was going on at home. Sharpay was probably crying her eyes out. Mom was probably still at work. Dad, who knows where he was."Well which Dad are you thinking about?" Ryan asked himself. His birth dad? He was probably dead by now. Their first stepdad was probably dead too. Second and third one were probably in jail. Third one...

"Arthur was the worst stepdad I've ever had. Why should I care about what happened to him?" Ryan asked himself. He decided to keep his mind off his past Dads. He thought about Sharpay again. She really didn't want to come, but she would want to go everywhere with her brother. He was always so protective of her. Their last stepdad was so violent. He remembered that day vividly...

_"Sharpay! Are you listening to me? Am I not speaking English?" Arthur screamed furiously at his stepdaughter. Sharpay whimpered and looked at him. Suddenly, Ryan came home and noticed that his stepdad was about to slap Sharpay. _

_"Hey! You leave her alone!" Ryan shouted. Arthur looked at Ryan. He had a wicked smile._

_"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do to me?" Ryan slowly approached Sharpay._

_"Just don't hurt her. Hurt me, don't hurt her." Ryan said with a boldness he never knew he had._

_"Ryan..." Sharpay whispered._

_"Be quiet, Sharpay, I got this."_

_Arthur smiled again. It wasn't a nice smile. _

_"Okay, Ryan. Since you think you're so strong." he took off his leather belt. Ryan winced. _

_"Shar, get out. NOW."_

_Sharpay whimpered, and ran out of the house._

_"Do it Arthur. I'm not scared of you."_

_Arthur raised the belt. Ryan tried to shut of his nerves...He shut his eyes._

_"ARTHUR!!!"_

_Ryan opened his eyes. His mom had come home. _

_"Ryan get out now." she ordered._

_Ryan ran out fast. This was not home..._

Ryan found that his headlights were working again. He felt a lot better now. He had to take his mind off of things. He turned on the radio. His favorite song was playing. He sang along. After it ended, "Never Far Behind" started playing. It reminded him of Sharpay again...

_"I'm running away, Sharpay." Ryan said to Sharpay one night as she tried to sleep._

_"I'm dreaming..." she said._

_"Shar, wake up."_

_"Okay I'm up. What is it, Ryan? It's like 2 in the morning."_

_"Sharpay. I'm running away."_

_"What?!"_

_"You heard me. I'm running away. To L.A."_

_"Are you crazy?!"_

_Ryan clamped his hand over his sister's mouth._

_"Shh. No I'm not crazy. I have to leave."_

_"But, why?!"_

_"I can't stand moving again."_

_"Ryan shut up. You can't leave. We're moving in the morning."_

_"Well I can't stand trying to make new friends."_

_"Ryan go back to sleep. We have to move tomorrow."_

_"So you're not coming?"_

_There was an awkward silence. Sharpay thought he was just trying to cheer her up when he said they were going to pick up and move to L.A. _

_"Ryan, I can't."_

_"You promised."_

_"Well I have to break my promise."_

_"Fine. I'm leaving tonight."_

_Ryan walked out of Sharpay's room. _

_"Ryan, wait!"_

_He went back into her bedroom._

_"I will always be there for you, Ryan. Follow your heart. And remember Ryan. I am always here, well, if you need me."_

_"Thanks, Shar. I'm really leaving. Really."_

_Ryan knew exactly what she was thinking: "Ya right."_

_"But I am leaving. Nothing's gonna stop me."_

Ryan thought and wondered, "Is this a big mistake? Can I turn back?"

"Will I regret this?"


	3. Memories

**A/N Okay I really enjoy writing this story. And I seem to update pretty fast. Right now I'm on Spring Break so I have a lot of time. **

**Disclaimer: Ya I forgot to put disclaimers. I do not own High School Musical, and if I did, Ryan would be the star and Troy would go bald. I don't own the song Never Far Behind either. (I used the song in the last chapter.)**

Chapter 3: Memories

Sharpay watched her mother put the last of the luggage into the car. Sharpay hopped into the front seat. Her mother seemed to hesitate.

"Mom?"

"Where's your brother? I didn't realize he wasn't here."

Sharpay bit her lip and searched for the right words.

"Uh, Mom. There's something you should know."

She went into the house and got the note.

"I'm sorry Mom."

Her mother held it as if it were a priceless fortune.

"Oh my..."

Sharpay found tears coming in her eyes.

"Oh Shar, don't cry."

She shook her head, "I should've stopped him."

"There was nothing you could do."

_"Welcome to East High!"_

_Sharpay sneered at the brown haired boy who greeted her. She thought he was kinda cute, but she didn't want anyone ruining her day. She flipped her hair back and strutted to her 1st period._

_"Sharpay, that was rude." Ryan said._

_"Who cares? We're leaving soon anyway."_

_Ryan gave her a look._

_"Fine."_

_She walked back to the boy, "I'm Sharpay."_

_"Troy." He stuck out his hand. Sharpay shook it lightly._

_"And who's hat boy?" Troy asked._

_"It's Ryan." Ryan said sticking out his hand. Troy shook it with great strength._

_"So where are you guys from?" Troy asked after releasing Ryan's hand._

_"Oh you know, over there." Sharpay said, smiling at Troy._

_"Mm. Good place."_

_Sharpay giggled. Ryan smiled._

_"Well East High is probably the best place you will ever be." Troy said triumphantly._

_Sharpay giggled again. The twins nodded at Troy, and headed for first period._

_"He seems...gay." Ryan said._

_Sharpay shoved Ryan, "I think he's cute."_

_Ryan laughed, "We haven't been here for even 10 minutes, and you already have your eyes on a guy?"_

_Sharpay giggled, and flipped her hair back._

Sharpay flipped the page of the yearbook. It was making her sick, looking at a yearbook and riding in a car. Sharpay sighed at the picture. It was from their junior year, a year after Gabriella showed up at East High. She turned another page. There was a picture of Troy, Gabriella, her, and Ryan.

_Ryan._

_"So it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton."_

_Gabriella turned around, "Not really. He was just showing me around."_

_Sharpay laughed, "Well, Troy doesn't usually interact with new students."_

_Gabriella glanced at the chalboard and copied it down, "Um, why not?"_

_Sharpay shrugged like it was obvious, "Well it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him."_

_Gabriella didn't seem to notice, "That should be 16 over pi..."_

_The teacher turned around, "Yes, Ms. Montez?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I just...Uh...Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?"_

_Sharpay rolled her eyes._

_"16 over pi? That's quite impossible." the teacher said. She checked the calculator._

_"I stand corrected."_

_Sharpay gasped. Who did she think she was?_

_"Oh and welcome aboard."_

Sharpay opened her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

Sharpay jumped a little. She had forgotten that she was riding in a car going 70 mph.

"Ya. But I had a dream."

"About Ryan?"

"Ya..."

"Well we have about 2 hours to go. You can go back to sleep."

Sharpay nodded and tried to recall her dream...

_She was in an empty, foggy place. She felt scared, lost._

_"Ryan!"_

_No answer._

_"Ryan! Where are you?"_

_"Over here!"_

_Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh my gosh Ryan. Don't scare me like that."_

_She ran toward the voice. A figure began to appear. But something was wrong. _

_The figure was taller, wider._

_And didn't have a hat._

_"You're not Ryan!"_

_The figure was coming into focus. It was definetly not Ryan._

_It was Arthur._

_Sharpay started running. Arthur was calling, "Ryan isn't here to protect you little girl..."_

_Sharpay ran faster. But she wasn't getting farther. She was getting closer...closer..._

_Closer..._


	4. An Angel's Voice From Nowhere

Chapter 4 An Angel's Voice From Nowhere

"They're gone, Troy."

Gabriella and Troy had gotten very close after their sophmore year. They sat down and talked a lot. Gabriella took Troy to the park and sat him down on the bench and blurt out the news.

"They left without telling me?" Troy was obviously going to cry, but he was obviously trying to hide it.

"Troy, they left and Sharpay told me to tell you."

"What about Ryan?"

"They don't know what happened to him."

Troy stood up, "What the heck do you mean by that?"

"He ran away."

"Why?!"

Gabriella shrugged, "She said he left to pursue a career in music."

Troy was still standing. He turned toward the sun. It was nearing sunset. "Just like that?"

Gabriella nodded, even though she knew that Troy wasn't looking at her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy. Just like that."

"Not that."

"What then?"

He turned around, "Why?"

"Do I look like I know the answer to that?" Gabriella felt tears filling her eyes.

"No, sorry." Troy knew it wasn't like him to cry. He sat down next to Gabriella. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they watched the sunset.

_"So you guys are into drama?"_

_Troy decided to eat lunch with the new kids, apparently twins. Ryan looked as if he were to say somethig, but Sharpay said, "Oh yeah totally."_

_Troy thought he saw Ryan look questioningly at his sister._

_"Drama twins, huh?"_

_Sharpay nodded and flipped her hair back. Ryan quietly sipped his milk._

_"Well you guys should check out the drama club. Mrs. Darbus is cooky, but she's a pretty good teacher," Troy almost laughed. Mrs. Darbus was no angel._

_"Oh we will, right Ryan?"_

_Ryan looked up from his milk, "Huh? Oh yeah, sure."_

_"Great! Thanks, Troy." Sharpay giggled at his name._

_"Just wanna make you guys feel welcome. East High is a welcoming place." Troy lied through his teeth. The most welcoming part of this place is the basketball team. _

_"Ok Troy, we should get going and take a look at the drama club." Sharpay stood up and grabbed Ryan by the ear and dragged him to the hallway._

_"What about my milk!?" Troy heard Ryan call._

_Twins, Troy thought. Wish I had one..._

"Where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked. She was running through the neighborhood her hand stuck to Troy's hand. He was running awfully fast.

"I wanna see proof." he answered.

"Proof of what?"

It was 7:00 in the morning. On a Sunday. Not exactly the best time to be awake.

Troy didn't answer. He just ran faster.

Gabriella struggled to catch up. Troy finally stopped. Gabriella didn't realize, and ran smack into Troy.

"Would you warn a girl?!"

Troy ignored her again. "This is it?"

"What?"

"The Evans' house?"

Gabriella looked at the house. That was it, "Uh, yeah."

"It doesn't look like anyone left it."

"Maybe they left someone here. Like their step dad."

"They have a step dad?"

"Yeah, like, 4 or something."

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Is there a gene to be so smart?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I can go searching for one and give it to you."

Troy laughed, "So, should we ring the bell?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess..."

They started up the driveway. But Troy stopped.

"What now, Troy?"

He pointed to the ground, "What's that?"

He leaned down and picked it up. It was a piece of paper.

"...Wow." Troy said reading the note.

Gabriella looked at it, "I...don't believe it."

Troy pointed to wet stains, "Someone was crying."

"Sharpay."

"How do you know these things?"

"The note was for her, Troy. Can you please use your common sense?"

"Go get me some then we'll talk." He tucked the note in his pocket. He went toward the door.

"Troy..."

Troy ignored her for like the third time that day. He rang the bell. Gabriella rushed to him. The door was answered to a tall, muscular man. Gabriella looked over Troy and almost laughed. He had raised his chin so high that his hair was touching his back.

"What 'choo lookin' at?" the man said.

"Nothing..." Troy answered, putting his chin down.

"Well, whaddaya want?"

"We we're just wondering-"

"I ain't buyin' nothin'."

Troy cringed. His breath smelled like rotten fish, "We aren't selling anything, sir. We just wanna know if the Evans' live here."

"I ain't answerin' no questions either. Go away." he almost slammed the door but Troy stopped him.

"Just answer the question and we'll go away."

"Fine. They used to but they don't no more." then he slammed the door shut.

"Well thank you!" Troy screamed into the door. He started down the driveway. Gabriella followed and was about to go down the sidewalk, but noticed that Troy had taken a seat on the curb. Gabriella sighed and sat next to him.

"What now?"

"Who was that?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Stepdad, housekeeper, who cares? Let's go eat."

"That was no housekeeper."

"Okay then, stepdad. Let's go, Troy!"

"What a lousy stepdad."

"Let's go!"

"Okay."

_Gabriella followed the sound of an angel's voice. At least, it sounded like an angel. She opened the door to the auditorium. Ryan was sitting alone on the stage, singing to nobody._

_"I hope you understand. This is something I have to do..."_

_"Wow, Ryan. You're really good."_

_Ryan stopped singing and looked at Gabriella. "Um, thanks."_

_"Ever consider going professional?"_

_Ryan shrugged, "That's the plan, with Sharpay."_

_"You should consider going solo."_

_"Sharpay would never let me."_

_"Why not?" Gabriella hopped onto the stage and sat next to Ryan._

_"Well, she just can't leave my side I guess. She can't stand singing alone."_

_Gabriella nodded. She couldn't sing alone. She always needed Troy to sing with her._

_"So that song, did you write it?"_

_Ryan nodded. _

_"That's amazing."_

_"Thanks."_

_There was an awkward silence. Ryan's hand was brushing against Gabriella's. He pulled it away._

_"...Well I should get going." Gabriella stood up and headed for the door._

_"Yeah me too."_

_"See ya, Ryan."_

_He watched her leave the auditorium. Then he started singing again._

_"Just gotta let you know, this is for you..."_

**A/N: I don't know how that Ryella thing got there. I just sort of floated out of me. I'm not much of a Ryella fan, so don't think that Gabriella and Ryan are gonna get together. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. So Lonely Before

Chapter 5 So Lonely Before

Ryan sighed. He couldn't keep going. His car was running low on gas, and he was getting hungry. The sun was about to be fully in the sky. He peeked at the clock. 10 AM. He noticed a small motel. It was far from the city, but he had to stop. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He streched his tired legs. He really felt like dancing. But not now.

Ryan went inside and got a room. He got all his stuff out of his car and put it in his room. The room smelled new and clean. He hopped onto the bed and sighed. "It's morning, Ryan. You can't go to sleep." he said to himself.

His voice echoed through the room. Ryan sat up. What now? He was here, but why? He got off the bed and started dancing. He found his toothbrush and used it as a microphone. Then he stopped himself. All of a sudden it felt so stupid. He put away his toothbrush and turned on the TV. There was nothing on. He looked at the ceiling. _Why did I do this? It's totally and completely pointless to be here. You could've stayed with Mom and Sharpay. _Sharpay. What was she doing? He wanted to call her, but he couldn't stand her asking him to come back. _Okay, Ryan. If you won't go back, then do something with your life. You're here. Where do you want to go? _

_"Hey Ryan, did you finish your essay?"_

_Sharpay and Ryan took a creative writing class. Ryan found it pointless. But they had to choose 2 electives. One was drama. All the other electives were full._

_"Yeah, it's done." he handed his clean typed paper to Sharpay. She read it over._

_"That's really good. 'My dream is to be a famous singer.'"_

_"Thanks."_

_"So, um, Ryan. Where am I in this essay?"_

_"What? Oh, you're not in it."_

_"Um, why not?" she laughed. "We're a team remember?"_

_"Well, you know, I wanna try to be solo."_

_"Okay, whatever."_

_She headed for her locker, but Ryan stopped her._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ryan, you're nothing without me."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She laughed, "You wouldn't last 2 minutes on a stage alone."_

_She smiled, "It's the truth, Ryan. Face it."_

_She strutted to her locker leaving Ryan with his essay._

_"Yeah we'll see."_

Ryan opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. _Looks like I'm in the wrong place. _He put his stuff in his bag and headed for the check out. The lady looked at him and looked shocked, "Didn't you just check in?" she said through gum chews

Ryan nodded.

"And you wanna check out, now?"

Ryan nodded again.

"Okay whatever." she blew a blew a bubble and it made an annoying popping sound.

Ryan gave her the key and headed for the car. There was a gas station and he stopped for gas. People stared at him as he filled it up. _What's a kid like him doing in this part of town? _was the expression on their face. He ignore their faces and finished filling his car. He got back on the road and started his way to L.A.

_"Gabriella!"_

_Gabriella turned around. Ryan was running up to her. _

_"Hey, Ryan."_

_"Hey remember that song I was singing in the auditorium the other day?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, I wrote out the lyrics if you want to see it."_

_"Oh cool."_

_Ryan fished through his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper._

_"Here," he said, handing the paper to her._

_She read it over. "Wow, this is, really nice."_

_"I'm working on the music now."_

_Gabriella smiled, "You have some talent, Ryan."_

_Ryan shrugged, "Thanks."_

_"So, um, why are you giving this to me?"_

_"I'm just giving it out to some friends. They say I should right a rap song. But, I really like writing ballads."_

_"Well, you're really good at writing ballads. Keep at it Ryan."_

_"I will. Well see ya later, Gabriella."_

_"See ya." Ryan walked off. As he left, he heard Gabriella humming the tune to his song._

_"What if every teenager in the world hummed this song?" he laughed._

_Like how would that be possible?_

Ryan drove until he reaced L.A. When he got there, he saw a music store. _It wouldn't hurt to go in. _He parked and went inside. It was a small music store. It was also a quiet music store. He looked around for a piano. There was only one. He sat down on the bench. _Nice piano. _It looked like it was rarely ever played on. He played a scale. It was in tune too. He started to play.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see. That you were always there beside me..."

"Very nice."

Ryan turned around so fast he fell off the bench.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?"

Ryan looked up. There was a blonde girl about his age looking down at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

She held out her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks."

They we're still holding hands.

"Um, I'm, Sydney."

"Ryan."

They shook their hands.

"So, um, Ryan, where are you from?"

Ryan released his hand, "Albequerque."

"And what brings you here?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't even know anymore."

"Maybe I can remind you?"

Ryan laughed, "Sure. Let's start with this piano."

He took a seat. Sydney sat next to him.

"Any requests?"

"The song you were playing earlier."

"Okay sure."

He played the familiar notes.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see. You were always there beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold. But you were always there beside me."

Sydney swayed to the music.

"This feeling's like no other, I want you to know..."

"SYDNEY!"

Ryan stopped playing.

"Oh, sorry Ryan. I have to get back to work."

_No, dont go._

"Perfectly fine. Can I stay here?"

"Sure. Just keep playing..."

"I will."

Sydney blushed, and went to the back of the store.

"I've never had someone who knows me like you do. The way you do. I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you."

Sydney came out and put a box near the piano. She stared at Ryan's hands flying over the piano.

"So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for."

**A/N: While I wrote the scene where Ryan was dancing, Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy started playing on my iPod. And when I wrote the part where he starts playing piano, What I've Been Looking For started playing. I found it interesting.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Roadtrip WHOO!

Chapter 6 Roadtrip WHOO!

"That's it?"

Sharpay looked at her new home. It was fit for a queen.

"And what town is this?"

Her mother shrugged, "Something, meadows."

They took their bags out of the car and went into their house.

"Where did all this furniture come from?"

"Please don't ask anymore questions. Go pick out your room."

Sharpay nodded and went up the stairs. There was one room with a bathroom, a room with a giant window, and a room with everything Sharpay could possibly imagine. She picked it and set her stuff down and lay on the bed. She fished through her pockets.

"Where is it?"

She stood up and checked all of her pockets, her purse, her bag. But it was nowhere to be found.

"How could I lose something like that?"

She sat on the bed and cried. The last piece of her brother was gone.

_Pull yourself together Shar._

Sharpay took a breath. She got her cellphone. She almost dialed Ryan's number, but her fingers punched in someone else's.

* * *

"So what now?"

Troy was hanging out at Gabriella's house. They did nothing, except sit on the couch and talk. Their conversation had reached a lull.

"Um, wanna..." Gabriella started.

A familiar tune played from Gabriella's pocket. She took out her cellphone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Gabby..."

"Sharpay?"

Troy looked at Gabriella with, "Let me talk to her," eyes.

"Gabby, I can't stand this."

"Stand what?"

"Ryan's gone, I lost his note, and I'm afraid to dial his number." Gabriella heard sniffles.

"Sharpay. Relax. Take a breath. Good. Now, start from the beginning. What's up?"

"I lost Ryan's note."

"What note?"

Gabriella heard a burst of tears, "The note that changed everything."

Gabriella remembered yesterday. Troy found a note on the Evans' driveway and put it in his pocket.

"Um, Sharpay, I'm sorry. You left the note here in Albequerque."

There was a gasp on the other end.

"Shar, breathe. Ok, let's put that off. Now why can't you dial Ryan's number?"

"RYAN CALLED ME SHAR!!!"

Gabriella heard her hang up. She turned off her phone.

"I wanted to talk to her..." Troy said.

"She hung up on me, Troy."

"Psh whatever." he went to the kitchen and got a Pop-Tart.

"We have to give her this note."

Troy laughed with his mouth full, "We don't even know where they live."

"I might know someone who does."

* * *

Ryan drove his car to the city, searching for a decent hotel. He couldn't believe the amazing day he had.

_"That song is so awesome, Ryan. Did you write it?" Sydney asked as he finished._

_"No, it was a song I sang for a callback in a school play." _

_"You sing amazingly."_

_"Thanks."_

_Sydney stared at the ground, "I play guitar."_

_"Really? Me too."_

_Sydney shrugged, "I'm not that good."_

_"That can't be true."_

_Sydney looked at him, "But it is."_

_"Show me."_

_Sydney went to the back of the room and got a shiny black guitar._

_"This is Shelby."_

_"Looks like I'm not the only one that names guitars."_

_Sydney blushed._

_"Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna let me play."_

_Ryan put his hands up, "Go ahead."_

_Sydney started playing a tune, and began singing._

_"True love is out there somewhere, somewhere hidden in that place. Someday I will find it. Someday."_

_She stopped and blushed, "That's all I have written."_

_Ryan clapped, "Amazing. I loved it."_

_"You are way better than me."_

_Ryan smiled, "Well you could be better, just practice."_

_"Well, I have to get back to work."_

_Ryan nodded. Sydney went back to the cash register. _

_Ryan turned and looked at the piano. He played some notes._

_"That sounds good." he thought._

_He continued playing._

_"My heart is somewhere else. Fate is waiting for me." Ryan stopped._

_"I should start on the music."_

_He fished around his pockets for some paper. He found a small pad of paper. _

_"My...heart...is...somewhere else." He put the notes on the paper._

_"This is going to be an awesome song."_

Ryan parked at a tall sparkly hotel. "The Element" He checked in and got a luxiourious room. Somehow, the people in the music store paid him for playing their requests. He didn't ask for any, he just did what he loved. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt so alive. His cellphone started ringing.

"Please not Sharpay. Please not Sharpay."

He looked at the caller ID.

"Whew. Hello?"

"Ryan! Hey, it's Sydney."

_Her voice is so pretty._

"Hey Sydney."

"Hey, Ryan. So um...are you doing anything tomorrow?"

_She's gonna ask me to go on a date!_

"No, not really, why?"

"There's this amateur concert thing at the music store. I think you should go. First prize is a recording contract with some big music guy. Wannago?"

_On a date would be nice._

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, You're sure to win."

_Sure._

"Well, I gotta go Ryan. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

She hung up. Ryan stared at his phone.

_Call back. Please._

* * *

"Gabriella, I don't like where this is going."

"It will be really quick, promise."

They were running through the neighborhood. Gabriella was faster than Troy thought.

"OK, we're here."

Troy looked at the house.

"Oh no. I am not going there."

"Do you wanna give Sharpay the note?"

"Not if it means coming here."

"Troy, it was the last thing she had of him."

"Well that guy almost gave me a neck problem!"

Gabriella started up the driveway, "We are giving this note to Sharpay."

Troy looked at the sky and let out a heavy sigh, "FINE!"

He followed Gabriella. She rang the bell. The same guy opened the door.

"You two brats again?"

Gabriella ignored him, "We will leave as soon as you answer our question."

The man shrugged. Troy backed up.

"Ok, um, so where did Mrs. Evans and Sharpay move to?"

He looked at Gabriella in the eye. Troy backed up some more.

"Phoenix, Arizona." he said, and slammed the door in her face.

She turned around and looked at Troy, "Ready for a roadtrip?"


	7. A Cheesy Love Statement

Chapter 7 A Cheesy Love Statement

"Oh no. OH NO! I am not taking my car all the way to Arizona!"

Gabriella stared at Troy. He sat on the sidewalk in front of the old Evans' house. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please, Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. She had puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"No Gabby. It's a waste of gas, and not to mention a waste of time."

Gabriella smiled, "Well, think about it. Going on a roadtrip, you and me. Just us." she smiled greedily.

_Oh no, not this. She got me._

"Okay, you got me. But you're paying for gas."

Gabriella went home with Troy. How was she going to break the news that she was going on a road trip to Arizona with her boyfriend?

"Hey Gabby. Troy." Ms. Montez greeted.

Troy waved, "So Ms. Montez, could I borrow your daughter for the weekend?"

"It is the weekend, Troy." she said.

"I mean for the week."

Gabriella smiled innocently, "We're on summer break, Mom!"

"And, may I ask, where are you going?"

Troy said casually, "Oh, you know, just over in Phoenix-"

"Arizona?!"

"...ya?" Troy tried smiling innocently.

"Okay, I'll let you go. If you promise me somethings."

Gabriella interruped, "We'll be safe, we won't talk to strangers, and we won't come back calling you a future grandma."

Mrs. Montez looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh go ahead. You're old enough. I trust you guys to be good."

Gabriella gave Troy a high five.

"Awesome! I'll pack." Troy said. Gabriella followed him out the door.

"So are you going to tell your parents?"

"They are on vacation for two weeks. They won't miss me."

"Cool. So, um, when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Ryan took his car to the music shop. He went early, to talk to Sydney. He parked and opened the door. It was locked. 

"Sydney!"

Her head popped out from the back room. She smiled and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Ryan! Um, you're early. We aren't even open yet."

"I just wanted to practice."

Sydney smiled, "Cool, can I watch?"

Ryan's heart missed a beat, "Of course."

They walked to the piano. Ryan sat and began playing.

"My heart is somewhere else. Fate is waiting for me. I know you don't understand. I just wish you could see. I hope you understand. This is something I have to do. Just gotta let you know, this is for you."

Sydney seemed to be in a trance.

"Sydney?"

"What? Oh, sorry. That was really good. Keep going."

_Gladly._

"OK."

Ryan laid his hands on the keys again.

"You are my best friend. You are more than anything in the world. I'm here until the end. I hear you calling me home. I can't go back. Forever I will roam. No way I'm coming home. But I will be here for you. This song is for you."

Ryan heard sniffles.

"Sydney?"

"Ryan, that's so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Did you write that for someone?"

Ryan didn't answer.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, I wrote it for someone."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" she asked.

"Twin sister."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, where is she?"

"I don't know."

"And that means...?"

"It means what I said. I don't know where my sister is."

Ryan closed the piano. He looked at Sydney, "I wish I did though."

His eyes began to fill wih tears. Sydney stared at his eyes.

"What exactly happened, Ryan?" she said softly.

"You wanna know what happened? I ran away. Ya, I ran away from home. And after I ran away, my mom and sister moved. I don't know where they moved. And my dad? Haha, which dad? I have 4. I don't know what happened to any of them." Ryan's vision was becoming blurred. A tear fell down his cheek.

Sydney wiped the tear off his cheek, "Ryan, I don't care how you got here, why you came, or any of that."

Ryan looked at her. _Don't make this some kind of cheesy love statement._

"Ryan, I love you."

_THANK YOU!!!_

"Sydney..."

Her lips fell on his. Ryan's hand fell on the piano, making a horrible noise. To Ryan, it was a sound of glory.

_I love you too, Sydney._

* * *

Gabriella hopped into Troy's car. Troy was putting their bags in the trunk. He went to the driver's seat and closed the door. 

"Ready, Troy?"

"No."

Gabriella laughed, "Well you're gonna have to be. We aren't turning back."

"Yeah I know."

Silence.

"Gabriella?"

"What, Troy?"

"I'm ready."

"Ok, so what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know," he said, as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Phoenix here we come!"

* * *

**A/N: Ya, I know. It was kinda stupid and cheesy. But please review! I want at least 3 reviews, or else I won't update.**


	8. And The Winner Is

**A/N: **

Haha, while I was writing Chaper 7 of my fanfic, I realized I made a mistake! Ryan closed the piano, but when Sydney kissed him, his hand fell onto the piano and made a horrible noise. But he closed the piano! Haha, yeah. I hope nobody noticed that! Well too late, I pointed it out.

I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. Ok, it's really short. But if this chapter were longer, this story would be 10 chapters long, and that's short.

Am I done talking yet? Here's Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8 And The Winner Is...

Ryan stared at his reflection in the mirror. The last few days were a total blur. Everything was happening so fast. He took a breath and recalled the beginning of his amazing adventure.

_"Don't be so nervous, you were great, Ryan."_

_Ryan had just performed his song at the Amateur Musicians Contest. _

_Ryan smiled at Sydney. She was so supportive. He looked forward and waited for the results. The host, Micheal Trevors, took the microphone and started his talk._

_"We had many amazing performances. Now it's time to find the winner."_

_He took an envelope out of his pocket._

_"The judges' votes were very close. But they narrowed it down to one person._

_Ryan looked over at Sydney. Her fingers were crossed._

_"The winner..."_

_Sydney held Ryan's hand._

_"...of the Amateur Musicians Contest..."_

_Sydney squeezed his hand._

_"...is..."_

_Ryan squeezed her hand tighter._

_"Ryan Evans!"_

_Ryan jumped in the air. Sydney screamed and stood up. The audience clapped. Ryan turned and gave Sydney a hug._

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank me later!"_

_He gave her a kiss on the lips and went to claim his prize._

"Ryan are you ready?"

Ryan turned around. Sydney was standing in the doorway of his dressing room.

"Yeah."

Ryan grabbed his hat and followed Sydney out the door.

* * *

Troy kept his eyes ahead. They we're already in Arizona. But not quite in Phoenix. He checked the time. It was midnight. He took a peek at Gabriella. She had fallen asleep. 

"She's so pretty," he whispered.

"I heard that," she said, eyes still closed.

Gabriella put her head up and checked the time.

"Two more hours." she said.

"Yup."

"And what are we going to do when we get there?"

"I don't know. Check into a hotel?"

Troy yawned loudly. Gabriella watched him.

"Want me to drive?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Gabriella shrugged. Then she noticed a coffee shop at the next exit.

"Wanna get some-"

"I said I'm fine, Gabriella!"

"Okay-ay," she said sing-songily.

There was a long pause.

"FINE!" Troy said.

They exited and parked in front of the coffee shop.

"Want some coffee, Troy?"

"Must you act like my mother?"

Gabriella shrugged. They got out of the car and switched seats. Gabriella started the car.

"Ready, Troy?"

She looked at him. He had fallen asleep.

Gabriella giggled silently to herself and went on to the freeway.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry it's short. Please review! I want at least 3 reviews. I won't update until I get 3. That's not a lot to ask for.**


	9. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Yay! An update! This chapter is kinda useless, but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Sleepless Nights

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. They had arrived in Phoenix at 2 A.M. They had parked at a motel. But Troy wouldn't wake up.

"Troy."

He mumbled.

"Troy!"

"I'm awake! Gosh."

"Let's go. We have to check in."

"Fine. But as soon as we get a room, I'm going back to sleep."

They got out of the car and went inside the motel. Gabriella headed for the check in, but no one was there.

"Hello?"

There was a bell. She tapped it a couple times. Still, no one was there. Gabriella got impatient. She repeatedly tapped the bell.

"WHAT?!"

A woman popped up from under the desk.Her hair was messed up and she looked extremely tired.

Gabriella smiled innocently, "We'd like a room."

"Ugh. Fine. Hurry up."

Gabriella pulled out her wallet. She took out a few twenties.

"One bed or two?"

* * *

Sharpay couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed and looked out the window. The moon was bright and and it made shadows of trees cast across her room. She climbed out of bed and got her cellphone. She was about to dial, but stopped herself. Who would be awake at this time?

"Go back to sleep, Sharpay," she said to herself.

She lay there, still awake. She sighed.

"I can't sleep. I can't sleep knowing that Ryan isn't in the house."

_You're gonna have to Sharpay._

Sharpay ignored it, and stayed awake the whole night.

* * *

Gabriella lay awake in bed. **(A/N: Yes, her own bed)** For some reason, she couldn't sleep. Maybe because she slept the whole way going there? She turned and looked at Troy. He was fast asleep. She rolled over again. No position was comfortable for sleeping. She stared at the ceiling. She started to doze off, but someone stopped her.

"Gabriella."

"What, Troy."

"I can't sleep."

Gabriella stared disbelievingly at Troy.

"You were just sleeping."

"Well, I pretended to sleep cause I thought you were asleep." He sat up. Gabriella moved and sat next to him. Troy looked at Gabriella.

_Her eyes sparkle at night. How pretty._

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Are you looking at me?"

Troy laughed, "Why wouldn't I?"

They were making full eye contact. Troy looked like he was going to say something, but Gabriella interrupted.

"We should get to bed. So we can look for Sharpay tomorrow."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Bed."

Gabriella went back into her bed and went under the covers. She noticed that Troy hadn't lied down yet, but didn't mind it.

Troy stared at Gabriella, _At least kiss me goodnight._

He went under the covers, closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came. Sharpay got out of bed and streched. She went downstairs and had cornflakes. As she muched, she thought.

_It's too quiet here._

She turned on the radio.

"...has announced the winner of the Amateur Musicians Contest. The winner is 17 year old Ryan Evans."

"WHAT?!"

Sharpay spit out a mouthful of cornflakes. She turned up the radio.

"Ryan Evans will be going on tour next month. Be sure to buy your tickets now!"

Sharpay looked at her cereal. All of a sudden, it didn't look so good. The radio started playing music.

"Oh...my...god."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! I won't update until I get 3 reviews!**


	10. This isn't happening

**A/N: Yay! Another Update. But, that's not all you get today. Since I'm going back to school on Monday, I thought I'd make up for it and update twice today. Chapter 11 coming very soon. Sooner than you think.**

* * *

Chapter 10: This Isn't Happening

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

Gabriella tried to start Troy's car, but it just wouldn't go. What would Troy say? He was checking out and was expecting Gabriella to be ready to go.

"Relax, Gabby. Relax."

She tried to start it again. Nothing.

"Hey Gabby, are you ready?"

Gabriella looked through the windshield. Troy was coming.

"Um. Troy. The car...it won't..."

Troy lured Gabriella out of the car and tried starting it himself. It still wouldn't start.

Troy sighed, "The batteries' dead."

Gabriella looked at the ground, "So what now?"

"I don't know. God, my parents are gonna kill me."

Gabriella sat down in the passenger's seat.

"We're stuck," she said.

"Big time."

* * *

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

Sharpay stared at the radio. She wasn't gonna accept the fact.

_Ryan is a common name. So is Evans. And the Ryan Evans is probably also 17. Not my Ryan. Not my Ryan._

She took a breath, and turned on the TV. It was turned on to the news. The anchorman was in some kind of music store.

"I am here, in L.A. with the Amateur Musicians Contest winner, Ryan Evans."

Sharpay fell on the couch. The teen on TV was her brother.

"RYAN!"

The TV droned on, "So, Ryan. What made you join this contest?"

Sharpay couldn't believe it. The camera turned to Ryan.

"Well, I've always dreamed of being a professional singer. So I moved out to L.A. a couple of days ago. And I ended up in this music store, and met an amazing girl. She convinced me to join the contest. And I am ever so thankful, because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing next to you today."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. _Ryan met an amazing girl?_

The anchorman turned back to the camera, "When we come back,-"

Sharpay turned off the T.V.

"This...is...not...happening."

* * *

Troy's car was towed to a mechanic. He went back into the motel room and found Gabriella lying in her bed watching TV.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. This TV doesn't have cable," she said while channel surfing.

Troy sat next to her. He stared at her eyes.

"Troy."

"What?"

"Quit looking at me."

She flipped the channel again.

"Blah, boring news," she said, and pressed the button again.

"Wait! Keep it there."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Basketball boy likes to watch the news?"

Troy shook his head, "I thought I saw...never mind."

Gabriella shrugged and continued channel surfing.

"Ugh, finally something decent."

Troy looked at the TV. It was a basketball game. He didn't pay any attention. His thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

**A/N: Review! **


	11. Bear With Me

**A/N: Yes, another update. Enjoy my niceness.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Bear With Me

Troy looked at the carpet. He sat at his bed while Gabriella lay sleeping. He stared at her.

_Why do you always stare at her? You never do anything about it._

As if she read his thoughts, "I'm awake, Troy."

"Do you know how much that freaks me out?"

Gabriella sat up, "No."

Troy laughed, "Yes you do."

Gabriella smiled, "And?"

Troy sat next to her. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What, Gabby?"

"Why are we here again?"

Troy reached into his pocket. The note was still there.

"Because of this."

Gabriella stood up, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Sharpay's place."

"Now? We don't even know where she lives!"

"We'll find her. I know we will."

She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Nice going, Troy. Had your chance. _

_

* * *

"EUROPE!?!?!"_

Sharpay screamed at her computer screen. According to this, Ryan was going to Europe for a tour.

She read it out loud to make sure she was reading correctly, "The winner of the Amateur Musicians Contest, Ryan Evans, is planned to go on a tour to Europe. He will make on performance in L.A. and then take a 2 month tour in Europe. The tour is planned to start next month. Tickets are selling out fast, so get yours today."

_Ryan, in Europe, for two months._

_Without me._

* * *

Gabriella and Troy sat at a bus stop. Gabriella had a map in her hand. Troy looked at his watch.

"So where are we going to start first?"

Gabriella pointed to a place on the map, "Let's start here. Sunshine Meadows. It's a gated community with tons of new houses."

Troy nodded, "Sounds like a good place to start. So how do we find Sharpay?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me."

Troy looked at her, "This was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Well it's simple. We find Sharpay. We give her the note. Comfort her for about an hour. Stay for dinner. Then we get your car, fill it up with gas, and go home. Sound like a good plan?"

"Sounds like a waste of gas."

"Bear with me, Troy," she said, as the bus pulled in. "Just bear with me."

* * *

**A/N: I hate leaving it here as much as you do. I really can't wait until Troy and Gabriella make it. Then it will get really good. **

**REVIEW!!! I want 6 reviews this time. Double update, double review.**


	12. A Thousand Miles

**A/N: Yay! I'm so nice. Yet so mean. Anyway, here's chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12 A Thousand Miles

Ryan stood on the stage he would be performing on in a few days. The audience was huge, the lights were bright, and everything looked amazing. He sighed. After this, he was going to be in Europe for 2 months.

"Hey, Ryan."

Ryan turned around. Sydney was walking up to him.

"Ready?"

Ryan laughed and shook his head, "Are you ready for Europe?"

Sydney laughed, "As long as you're there."

Ryan smiled. He was allowed to bring one person on his tour. He didn't want to bring Sharpay. He didn't even want her to know that he was going to Europe. Luckily, she doesn't watch the news.

Ryan turned and looked at Sydney, "I'm glad you're here, Sydney."

"Me too."

He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Nervous now?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Good. Show starts in 5 hours."

"I know."

Sydney smiled, "See ya later, Ryan." She started walking backstage.

Ryan stared at the empty audience. "That's a lot of chairs."

* * *

Sharpay sat at the piano. She hadn't practiced in a long time and decided to do so now. But she just ended up playing a scale over and over again with one finger.

Her mother sighed, "Are you going to practice of not?"

Sharpay sighed, "Fine."

She layed her hands on the piano.

"Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound..."

* * *

Troy sighed. They had covered three block of Sunshine Meadows by foot, and still didn't find Sharpay.

"Let's give up." Troy said.

Gabriella gasped, "Wildcat superstar wants to give up?"

Troy shook his head, "I just want a break."

They went to every house on the three blocks. Some were empty, some had families nothing like Sharpay, and one house had an old lady who hit Troy with her purse.

"Okay fine."

They found a bench in front of one of the houses. Troy sat and looked at the sky. Gabriella stared at the ground.

"Gabriella don't play any music. You'll make me fall asleep."

Gabriella looked at him, puzzled, "I'm not playing music."

Troy looked at her, "But I heard..."

They opened their ears, and they definetly heard music.

"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by?"

Troy nodded his head, "Nice voice."

Gabriella nodded, "Sounds familiar."

"Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight."

Troy suddenly stood up, "I know that voice anywhere."

Gabriella looked at him, confused, "Huh?"

"Listen to it."

"If I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight."

Gabriella shrugged, "Vanessa Carlton?"

Troy looked annoyed, "Listen to it, Gabriella. Aren't you the smart one?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and lifted her head. She was thinking and listening.

"Oh, my, gosh. That's her."

Troy looked at the sky, "FINALLY!"

Gabriella stood up, "What are we waiting for?"

They ran up the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Using my special Traveler persuasion powers (Pendragon reference) you will press the button that says "Go" on it and write nice things.**

**Oh and I don't own the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. I sure wish I could play it though. **


	13. Impossible Isn't In My Vocabulary

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 13! Unlucky 13! But a lucky chapter for Sharpay...**

* * *

Chapter 13 Impossible Isn't In My Vocabulary 

Sharpay sighed. That song didn't make her feel better, but it was exactly how she felt. She would go a thousand miles to see Ryan. She sighed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ugh. Whatever it is we aren't buying!" she screamed into the door before opening it. She opened the door.

"We aren't selling anything, but we'd like some cookies." The boy at the door smirked.

"Troy! Gabby!" Sharpay cried. She grabbed them and hugged them. They returned the hug.

_I'm home. I'm home. If only Ryan were here._

Sharpay released them and let them in the house. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"How did you...where...when...?"

Troy stopped her, "Ask questions later."

He reached into his pocket and took out the note and handed it to Sharpay. She held it and cried again. Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"We came all the way to give it to you."

Sharpay hugged them again, "You guys, are the most awesome, amazing, and stupid friends I've ever had."

Troy laughed, "Gabriella's idea."

Gabriella shoved Troy after Sharpay released them.

Sharpay giggled, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Gabriella started to say something, but then pondered the question.

_Why hasn't Troy kissed me yet?_

Sharpay shrugged, "Whatever. You guys want something to eat?"

Gabriella nodded, and Troy headed straight for the cookies Sharpay had.

* * *

"Ryan, your concert is sold out!" 

Sydney barged into his dressing room. Ryan screamed, even though he was fully clothed.

"You mean, every one of those seats out there is going to be filled?"

Sydney screamed, "Yes! Imagine how Europe will be like! You're gonna be a huge hit, Ryan!"

She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug. Ryan patted her on the back. His stomach didn't feel so good all of a sudden.

* * *

Sharpay poured milk into two glasses. Troy ate cookies like he never tasted them before. Gabriella sat there and nibbled. Sharpay sighed. 

"Whaf's wong Far?" Troy said, his mouth full.

Sharpay looked at them like freaks, "You guys haven't heard?"

Gabriella shrugged, "What were we supposed to hear?"

Sharpay slammed her hands on the table, "Uh, it's been all over the news."

Troy shrugged, "I fon't watch fa newff." He swallowed.

"Guys!" Sharpay screamed, "Ryan is a total celebrity! He won some sort of contest and now has a CD coming out, and is going on tour, and...and..." Sharpay burst into tears.

Gabriella put her hand on Sharpay's shoulder, "It's ok, Sharpay."

Troy suddenly looked up, "Hey Gabriella, remember earlier you were channel surfing and went past the news?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I saw Ryan on the screen."

Gabriella looked at him, "And?"

"It said something about Europe."

Sharpay had another crying outburst, "He's going to tour in Europe for two months!"

Gabriella sighed, "Well, he has to have a concert here somehow."

Sharpay nodded, "He has a concert in L.A. tonight."

Troy got up and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Gabriella and Sharpay said at the same time, "What?"

Troy headed for the door, "We're going to L.A. and we are going to see Ryan."

"Troy, that's impossible. The concert starts in 5 hours. It takes 5 and a half hours to get from here to L.A. Plus, his concert's sold out." Sharpay said.

Troy looked Sharpay in the eye, "Impossible isn't in my vocabulary."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!! YOU MUST REVIEW!!! I feel the need to triple update today...**


	14. Four More Hours

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end. Wait, is that a bad thing, or a good thing? **

**The next update will be on Friday, March 30. **

* * *

Chapter 14 Four More Hours

Ryan looked at himself in the mirror one last time.

_This is it. One last performance and bye bye America for two months._

_Ready?_

_I hope so..._

* * *

"Troy, you're paying for gas." Sharpay said as she hopped into the passenger seat. Troy took the driver's seat and Gabriella sat in the middle of the back. 

"Yeah whatever...why do I have to drive? I will not be seen driving a pink car." Troy said.

Sharpay shoved him, "Your idea, you're driving."

"Ugh, fine," he said and started the car. They backed out of the driveway. "The things I do for you."

Gabriella looked out the window.

* * *

"Ryan, sound check." 

Ryan looked at his door. Sydney was there. _Doesn't she ever leave me alone?_

"I'll be there."

_Go away, Sydney._

"Ryan, now."

_Just two minutes. Leave me alone for two minutes._

"OK, Sydney."

He grabbed his jacket and followed Sydney out the door.

* * *

"Troy, switch lanes." Sharpay said. 

"I know what I'm doing." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. They had been arguing the whole time.

"Troy, don't you see that truck? Wide right turns?"

"Sharpay, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Troy! He was about to turn!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Not until you stop yelling at me!"

"Make me!"

"Make me!"

Gabriella groaned. This was going to be the longest 5 hours of her life.

* * *

"Ryan, shouldn't you be practicing?" 

Ryan groaned. He had been practicing for the last few hours.

"Sydney, I need a break. Get me some water, or something."

"Ryan, I am not your 'personal assistant'."

"Well you sure are acting like one."

Ryan got up and headed backstage. He was going to take a nap.

A _long _nap.

* * *

"Troy! Get some gas!" 

"Sharpay, it's half full. We'll make it."

"What are you talking about? It's half empty and we'll never make it!"

Gabriella sighed really loud. They didn't notice.

"Sharpay, must you always look on the bad side of things?"

"Troy, we aren't gonna make it unless you fill up right now."

Gabriella sighed louder. Still didn't notice.

"We only have 4 hours left. Calm down, Shar."

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHAR EXCEPT RYAN!!!"

They immediately calmed down. Gabriella sighed. _Finally._

Sharpay broke the silence, "Let me drive."

"Psh, in a million years."

"Troy, I'm just saying-"

"Sharpay, I'm just saying-"

"No I'm saying-"

"I'm saying-"

Gabriella groaned really loud again. _Four more hours. Just four more hours.

* * *

_

**A/N: I just updated triple today. I expect 3 times the reviews. 9 reviews if you can't count. 9! Next update will be this Friday.**


	15. Why Me?

**A/N: I felt really bad that you guys would have to wait until Friday to read more of this story. So I decided to update today. But you have to review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Why Me?

"Ryan."

He mumbled.

Sydney groaned. She shoved him again, harder.

"Ryan, wake up. Show starts in 30 minutes."

He shifted his position.

Sydney crossed her arms. What now?

She went to the other side of the couch and pushed it over.

"AH!"

Ryan was under the now upside down couch. He pushed it over.

"What was that for, Sydney?!"

Sydney screamed, "Show starts soon!"

"I was gonna get up anyway! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"If I didn't you wouldn't wake up and all the fans would be disappointed."

"Why did I ever meet you?"

Sydney didn't answer.

Ryan continued, "Out of all the people I could've invited, I invited you. I could've invited my sister, but no. I was too afraid to face her. And now I'm stuck with you. For two whole months. I made the wrong choice."

Ryan walked out of his dressing room, leaving Sydney in shock.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes. Then she wished she closed them.

"Troy, are you blind? You almost hit that car!"

"What are you talking about? He almost hit me!"

"'He' is a girl!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! How would you feel if someone called you a girl?"

Gabriella groaned and looked at the time. Only 45 minutes left.

* * *

"Ryan, wait!"

Ryan turned around. Sydney was there.

"What do you want?"

Sydney looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry."

Ryan didn't say anything.

"Listen to me, Ryan."

"Fine. Speak. I got to get ready."

"I'm...nervous."

"You? Nervous? You aren't the one that is going to sing in front of a lot of people."

"I know, I'm just nervous that you won't do well."

Ryan didn't say anything.

Sydney continued, "I felt if you didn't push yourself, you would crack up on stage. I only did it 'cause I care about you."

Ryan headed backstage.

"Ryan! Where are you going?"

"To my dressing room."

"To do what?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

* * *

Gabriella screamed into the car roof. It was so loud, Troy and Sharpay stopped arguing.

"THANK YOU!" she cried.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other.

"Exit now, Troy," Sharpay said calmly.

"We'll take the next one. It's closer to the place," Troy responded.

"Yeah, but the next one has a shortcut."

"And how would you know?"

"The map."

"Forget the map! The next exit is right next to the concert hall."

"Traffic, Troy. Traffic!"

"What makes you think-"

Gabriella put her fingers in her ears.

_Why me?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay you must review! Review!!!**


	16. A Feeling of Doubt

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness again. I had no idea what else to put in this chapter. And I decided that I was going to continue updating this story everyday until it is done. **

* * *

Chapter 16 A Feeling of Doubt

"Ryan! Ryan, wait up!"

Ryan continued for his dressing room.

Sydney caught up, "Are you still mad?"

"That depends." He went faster.

Sydney struggled to keep up, "What does that mean?"

Ryan didn't answer. He opened the door to his dressing room and slammed it shut as he went inside. He fished around his stuff for his cellphone. He found it and pressed number one which had someone on speed dial. It rang, and rang. But there was no answer.

"Please pick up."

No answer still. He got to voice mail.

"I made a terrible mistake. Please call back."

He hung up.

* * *

Mrs. Evans went to the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. She noticed something pink on the counter. She picked it up. It was Sharpay's cellphone. The screen read, "1 New Message" She looked around more. There was a note on the refridgerator.

_Mom,_

_Went to concert with a couple of friends. Be back in the morning._

_Love,_

_Sharpay_

Mrs. Evans shook her head, "Teenagers."

* * *

Gabriella watched as Troy exited. Her fingers were still in her ear. She slowly took them out. It was safe.

Troy and Sharpay were awfully quiet. Gabriella spoke up.

"So, um, how are we going to get in?"

Sharpay opened her mouth as if she had a definete answer, but stopped suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know." She looked at Troy.

_Uh oh, _Gabriella thought. _Please don't scream again._

Troy shrugged, "We will get in. We'll go over that bridge when we cross it."

Sharpay pointed, "Well we better think, cause that's the concert hall right there." She pointed.

Troy laughed, "I have a plan. I always do."

Gabriella groaned. _We're never gonna make it._

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!**


	17. First For Everything

**A/N: I have nothing to say except, I GOT GO THE DISTANCE BY LUCAS GRABEEL ON MY IPOD!!!**

**You can ignore that. Here's chapter...17! Wow that was fast.**

* * *

Chapter 17 First For Everything 

Sydney knocked on the door, "Ryan! The concert starts in 15 minutes!"

"I'll be there."

He opened the door. Sydney was there.

"Ryan, are you ok?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm sorry, Sydney. I'm pretty nervous and I can't handle this. I did one thing and the next day I'm instantly famous."

Sydney nodded, "So, what did you do?"

Ryan started down the hallway and Sydney followed, "I called my sister, but she didn't answer."

Sydney held his hand, "It's ok. She's probably proud of you."

"If she knew where I was right now."

* * *

"Troy! There it is!" 

Troy parked in the back of the parking lot. There was no other place.

They hopped out of the car. Troy and Gabriella streched, but Sharpay was already anxious.

"Let's go guys!"

Troy and Gabriella groaned. They followed behind Sharpay.

"Sorry about all the fighting. Sharpay and I have always fought. We're like brother and sister, cept, that's Ryan. And they rarely fight."

Gabriella nodded, "Your voice must hurt, huh?"

Troy nodded, "Sharpay screamed louder than I did. I would be surprised if she yelled at me again."

"Guys hurry up!" Sharpay's voice was getting a little hoarse.

Gabriella and Troy jogged to keep up with Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at Troy, "So what now?"

Troy shrugged, "Uh, we could try and tell them you're Ryan's sister and deserve 3 free seats."

Gabriella laughed, "Like that's gonna work."

Sharpay smiled, "It's worth a shot."

"Wow, she agrees with me, finally."

"There's a first for everything."

* * *

"Ryan, show starts in 2 minutes." 

Sydney seemed to be acting like his manager again, but it wasn't official sounding, she sounded, scared.

Ryan smiled at her, "This is my first time on stage alone."

Sydney smiled, "Don't worry, Ryan. There's a first for everything."

Ryan nodded. He put on his hat and headed for the stage.

"It's show time!

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, kinda cheesy, but hey, it's something. Review please!**


	18. Unexpected Kisses

**A/N: I have nothing to say...**

* * *

Chapter 18 Unexpected Kisses

Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella headed for the front door of the concert hall. A big thug-like security guard was there. Sharpay whispered to her friends, "Are we really gonna convince _that?"_

Troy nodded, "No worries ladies. Let a man handle this."

Gabriella and Sharpay rolled their eyes as Troy approched the guard.

Troy looked the guard in the eye and said in a deeper voice than usual, "Listen to me big fella. I got Ryan Evans' sister with me and we were thinking we could grab a couple of seats?" He winked.

The guard kept his face straight, "No one gets in without a ticket."

Troy laughed, "Haha, that's a good one. See, this is _Sharpay Evans_. You know, _the Ryan Evans' _twin sister."

The guard's expression didn't change, "No one gets in without a ticket."

Troy sighed and then laughed, "You almost had me their for a second. Now if we could just..." He headed for the door, but succeeded only in walking into the guard. _This dude is made of brick!_

Sharpay spoke up, "Well, we will just be leaving now!" She took Troy by the ear and led him to the alleyway. Gabriella followed.

Sharpay threw Troy onto the wall, "What were you thinking?"

Troy rubbed his ear, "I was thinking that we were going to get in there before your brother left for two months."

Sharpay leaned against the wall, "This is all my fault."

Troy ran his fingers through her hair, "No it isn't."

Gabriella stared at Troy. Then she shook off the thought.

Sharpay was starting to get tears in her eyes, "I just wanted to see him again."

Troy consoled, "You'll see him on T.V., hopefully."

Sharpay started crying and put her head on his shoulder. Troy rubbed her back.

Gabriella looked at them. _Weren't they arguing 10 minutes ago?_

Sharpay lifted her head, "I'm sorry, Troy. You too Gabriella. I put you into this horrible mess."

Gabriella nodded, "That's ok." _Get your hands off my man._

Troy suddenly looked up, "I hear, voices."

Gabriella heard them too. But she didn't care. _Go away Sharpay. Troy is mine. M-I-N-E. Ever occur to you?_

Sharpay nodded. "The concert's probably started."

Troy nodded and walked around the alley. Sharpay dried her eyes. Gabriella was bubbling inside.

Troy found a door, "Hey, maybe we can sneak in."

Sharpay shook her head, "Troy, that's impossible."

"How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know. Impossible isn't in your vocabulary."

Troy pulled on the door. It opened easily.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Sharpay giggled and followed. Gabriella followed, but pulled Troy back and let the door slam shut.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was your girlfriend."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Well not by the way you were holding Sharpay."

"Gabriella, what is up with you? She needs comfort."

"I'm saying, that, you haven't been giving me enough attention."

"I spend tons of time with you."

"Yeah well not enough." Gabriella suddenly planted her lips onto his. Troy was shocked. _Wasn't she just scolding me? Oh well, finally._

The door suddenly opened and Sharpay was there.

"FINALLY!!!"

Troy and Gabriella broke apart.

"You guys are wasting my time," she laughed. "Let's go!"

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes for a second more and followed Sharpay.

* * *

Sydney sighed. She couldn't get on stage with Ryan, so she stayed in Ryan's dressing room while playing random notes on her violin. She heard Ryan's voice singing melodiously through the concert hall. She played a random song on her violin, not knowing what she was playing until she finished.

She had played "Mary Had a Little Lamb"

Sydney sighed. It was going to be boring tonight.

Then a thought hit her.

_Is this what it's going to be like for two months?_

She was not looking forward to that.

* * *

**A/N: Just review please. Sorry for the cheesiness. Pretty bad writers block...**


	19. An Interesting Night

**A/N: Chapter 19! This story is ending pretty soon, I'm sorry to say. I'm still deciding on whether I should put an epilogue, or a sequel. I actually have all the chapters written out, all I have to do is put them up here.**

* * *

Chapter 19 An Interesting Night

Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay ran through the hall. They were leading nowhere. But Ryan's voice was getting closer.

Sharpay stopped and leaned against the wall. Troy and Gabriella stopped as well.

Sharpay sighed, "This is bad. We're risking a lot."

Troy looked around, "No one is here. We'll make it."

Suddenly they heard a gruff voice, "Hey! Get out! Didn't I send you kids away?"

It was the security guard.

Troy yelled, "Guys go! I'll stay here."

Gabriella and Sharpay didn't hesitate. They ran down the hall.

"Where do we go?" Sharpay asked.

"Just follow the hall. We have to find something."

They ran down the hall and found a door. Without thinking, Gabriella opened it.

There was a blonde girl with a violin under her chin. She was sitting in what appeared to be a dressing room.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here! I'm calling security!"

"Run, Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled.

Sharpay ran.

The blonde girl looked at Gabriella, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Gabriella. Listen, we kinda need to be here."

"Why?"

"My friend, Sharpay, needs to see her brother."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call security."

"Sharpay is going to be devastated if she doesn't see her brother before he leaves."

"And where is this brother going?"

"Europe."

"Why?"

"Listen, whoever you are, there is no point of asking me these questions because Sharpay is already looking for him."

Gabriella headed down the hall. She heard the girl pick up a phone, "Security, we have a couple of kids sneaking around backstage."

She ran.

* * *

Sydney smiled. She hoped this would happen more often so she wouldn't be so bored at Ryan's concerts. My brother is going to Europe, what kind of lame excuse is that?

She looked through Ryan's bag. It was a total invasion of privacy, but he would understand.

She found a yearbook. _Interesting enough._

She brought the yearbook to the couch and looked through it.

She found a picture of Ryan and three other people sitting on a huge fountain pretending to fall in. The caption underneath it read, "Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans fooling around near a fountain."

She smiled at Ryan. Then she read the names again.

_Sharpay, Gabriella._

_"I'm Gabriella."_

_"Sharpay needs to see her brother."_

_"I don't know where she is. I wish I did though."_

Sydney looked at the picture again. Gabriella. The girl who she sent security after.

"Gabriella!"

She ran out the door, violin still in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I will update this story everyday until it is done, but I still want reviews. They really make my day.**


	20. Running Down Endless Halls

**A/N: Wow, this story is nearing the end. I won't tell you how many chapters are left, because then you guys will be sad. But, it's less that 10 and more than 1.**

**Chapter 20! Yay! **

* * *

Chapter 20 Running Down Endless Halls

Gabriella ran but was leading nowhere. She heard footsteps behind her which made her panic. So she decided against wasting her breath and stopped.

"Go ahead take me. Tell my mother. Just let Sharpay see Ryan."

"I won't do that."

Gabriella turned around. It was little blondie.

"Okay, what?"

"I'm not going to get security on you. I'm letting you stay."

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay! We need to find Troy."

"Troy? Oh, um, I'll call security. They probably found him."

Gabriella watched her take out her cellphone while trying to hold on to a violin in her hand.

"I'll take that," Gabriella said while taking the violin. She looked at it. At the bottom under the strings there were the words, "Sylvia" carved into the wood.

"Your name's Sylvia?"

She laughed, "No, it's Sydney. I like to name my instruments. Like my guitar's name is Shelby."

Sydney talked into the phone and then hung up. "Troy will be released soon. So, where's Sharpay?"

Gabriella opened her mouth, but then realized. She didn't know where Sharpay was.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know."

They ran down the hall.

* * *

Troy sat and stared at the guard. The guard looked at Troy.

"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere."

"Why are you here?"

"Some reason."

"Who's with you?"

"Some people."

"Are you going to answer my questions appropriately?"

"Sometime in the far future."

"Listen to me, boy-" He didn't finish his sentence. The phone started ringing. He looked at Troy suspiciously, and then answered.

"Hello?"

Troy stayed put. He would've ran, but that guard could've hung up on whoever it was. The guard hung up.

"You're free to go."

"What?"

"Sydney knows you somehow and is gonna let you go."

Troy didn't know who Sydney was. But he was definetly gonna hug her once he got out of here. Unless, Sydney was a guy...

"Thank you!"

Troy ran out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Sharpay continued running. She didn't know where she was going. She stopped. No point of continuing. Ryan's voice was disappearing. She leaned against a door. That's it. She was going to get caught, and then she would never see her brother again.

She sighed. Then she got up off the door. There was a sign on it. It read, "STAGE"

She opened the door and found a curtain. She peeked through the curtain.

There was a million people sitting in the audience.

And Ryan was singing to them.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! I love love love reviews! And I thank everyone for the nice reviews. I haven't received any flames, and it's my first story! **


	21. Before You Leave

**A/N: Ack! It's almost over! I can't believe it! But I promise I'll write more stories, but I can't really think of any plots right now...oh well, maybe when this story is finished...**

**Oh, and Ryella Fever, I'm not trying to make Troy funny. I didn't realize he was funny until I read your review. Then I reread the chapters with Troy and actually laughed. Thanks for your kind words. And, um, unfortunately, Ryan is still kinda with Sydney, but she's not permenant with him. **

**To everyone else who reviewed, to name a few...JennySaysHa, crushie, sharpayicequeen, charmed4eva112, musicfreak1107, thanks for reading. If I didn't mention your name, don't feel bad. I appreciate every single one of these reviews I get.**

**I talk to much...anyway, chapter 21!**

* * *

Chapter 21 Before You Leave 

Gabriella and Sydney headed for the stage door.

"Okay, what makes you think that Sharpay is there?" Gabriella asked.

"Where else could she be?" Sydney questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Okay, so where's Troy?"

"Over here!"

Sydney and Gabriella turned around. Troy was running at light speed toward them.

"Gabby! Person I don't know! Where's Sharpay?"

Sydney smiled at Troy. _Whoa...who's he? _Sydney yelled at him, "The names Sydney! And Sharpay is probably on stage."

Troy stopped in front of them, "Sydney!" He hugged her. Sydney smiled, _Yes, yes, this is nice...wait! I can't do this! I love Ryan!..._

Gabriella pried him off. "Okay! That's enough."

Sydney sighed, _Well, Ryan's better than him anyway..._

Troy laughed, "Chill, Gabby. I'm still your boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Whew, that's a relief... _she nodded, "Yeah..."

Troy laughed, "Sorry, Sydney was the one who got me out of that prison..."

Sydney winked at Gabriella and mouthed, "He's hot! Good choice." Gabriella giggled and smiled at Troy who had no idea what was going on.

"Okay enough talking! We gotta get to Sharpay!" Sydney cried. They headed down the hall.

* * *

Sharpay backed up from the curtain. Ryan was on the stage. This could be her last chance. Last chance to see her brother again. She took a breath and stepped through the curtain. 

Everything became silent. All eyes were on her.

Ryan stared at her. She waved shyly. Ryan waved back.

Ryan put the microphone near his mouth and said, "Uh, everybody, please listen to the musical stylings of, my pianist!"

The pianist started playing and Ryan dragged his sister behind the curtain.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at her. "Out of all the times you could've came, you come now?! And during my first concert? What were you thinking Sharpay? And how did you get here? It's not safe! You could've gotten hurt, or..."

Sharpay stuttered, "Uh-uh, Ryan, I..."

He interrupted, "And does Mom know? And if she does, why did she let you go? She's not stupid. You came here without telling didn't you? Shar! If you wanted to do that, you should've came with me!"

She cried and hugged him. Ryan, surprised by her reaction, held her lightly. Sharpay cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I couldn't stand not seeing you again."

Ryan found tears coming in his eyes.

"I missed you, Ryan."

"Shar..."

"Ryan I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry I thought you'd never make it alone. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible sister."

"Shar..."

"Ryan, I love you so much. You are best friend, and my wonderful brother," she sniffled.

Ryan let her go, "Shar, you didn't have to come all the way over here to say that to me."

"Yes I did."

"Shar, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Ryan. I have to go home now. Find Troy and Gabriella..."

"They came too?"

Sharpay nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, "I put them into so much trouble for bringing me here. I'm sorry Ry, for...for coming here. I should've never came. I should've stayed put at home. I bet your life is a lot better without me."

She started to go back down the hall, but Ryan pulled her back.

"Shar. Listen, I'm...I'm glad you came."

"You are? But why'd you yell at me?"

"Cause, I...I don't know. I was afraid that maybe you got hurt coming here."

"You...really? Why?"

"Cause I really care about you. And I missed you. My life is complete with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sharpay, you are an amazing sister. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Sharpay smiled and cried, "Ryan, I love you so much."

"Me too."

He took her and hugged her.

"Okay that's enough love." Sharpay said and let go of her brother. "I guess...I guess I'll see you later, Ryan."

"Yeah, later."

Sharpay started down the hall.

"Sharpay, wait!"

She turned around.

"Before you leave," Ryan said, and started to open the curtain, "I'd like to give you one more thing..."

* * *

**A/N: If you want more, you must review!!!**


	22. Suddenly

**A/N: I couldn't stand the thought of posting this chapter on Monday because it's such a bad day to put up a chapter like this. After all this is the...oh just read chapter 22.**

* * *

Chapter 22 Suddenly 

"What?"

Sharpay watched Ryan disappear through the curtain. She had no choice but to follow.

Ryan signaled for the pianist to stop. He took the mic.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to say a few words before we go to the next song. I would've never made it here onto this stage if it weren't for one very special person." He motioned for Sharpay to come closer.

"This is my sister, my very best friend in this huge world, Sharpay."

Sharpay waved.

"I would not be standing in front of all of you if it weren't for her. So I'm going to let her have a wish she's always dreamed of."

Ryan gave the mic to Sharpay and headed for the piano.

Sharpay stared at the mic. _No. No. He's not going to make me sing in front of all these people._

Ryan started playing the notes. Sharpay knew the song. But she couldn't sing it front of all the people.

She opened her mouth, "Suddenly, I..."

She looked at Ryan. He smiled.

"Am in front of the lights." She breathed. This was overwhelming, yet exciting.

"Everything, I'm feeling, scary and beautiful at the same time." _Wow this is easy._

"And everyday, I try just to breathe. I want to show the whole world, the truth inside of me."

Sharpay turned and looked at Ryan. He gave the thumbs up sign.

"Suddenly people know my name, Suddenly everything has changed. Suddenly I feel so alive, In the blink of an eye, My dreams begin to reign."

_Oh my gosh. This is amazing. I can't believe I'm here._

"Suddenly time,  
feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go.  
I'm just trying to fit in."

"Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world."

"Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now."

She turned around again. Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to Ryan. Gabriella was giving Ryan a hug, and Troy gave Ryan a slap on the back. Sharpay smiled and found tears in her eyes again.

"As my dreams begin to reign  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life."

Suddenly, she heard a violin playing. She turned around. The blonde girl was there. Violin under her chin, playing the exact notes. Sharpay smiled at her and continued singing.

"Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm sorry, but, this is the end! Were you expecting that? Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of putting up an epilogue, what do you think? Review and tell me!**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I enjoyed writing it as much as you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**And, I don't own Suddenly by Ashley Tisdale**


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so you're proabably wondering, "Is she going to put up the epilogue or not?" Well, I already did. If you look under my profile, the epilogue is there. It's a oneshot songfic, so if you're waiting for that, go there now!**

**I thought of a new story plot last night! It just sort of came to me and I liked the idea, and now I have a great story to write! It's going to be High School Musical and it's going to be a sort of sad story. Okay, really sad story. I hope you guys will read that too. It's Sharpay centric again. But Troy centric too. Ryan and Gabriella? Oh you'll see...**

**OK. if you're just here for the epilogue, again I say, go to my profile and view it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
